Intrigue
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: Dedicated to FaerieFighter009. He never celebrated Christmas before, but because it made her smile he wanted to know what it was like. Ven/Aqua


**Okay my first dedication fic. To a faithful reviewer of my stories, she has also become a good friend. Hope you enjoy FaerieFighter009!! So on with the story.**

"Christmas Town?" Terra asked.

Ven nodded, "Yeah, can you tell me about it? I've never actually been there before," he replied as he wiped the cloth over his keyblade.

Terra swung his blade through the air a few times, despite the fact that there hadn't been any news on the whereabouts of Xehanort or his apprentice, he wanted to make sure that he was at least ready if a sudden conflict ever arose.

"Well…how can I describe it in one word," he said, swinging his weapon once again, "It's…it's very colorful I guess, and there is a lot of snow," he replied.

Ven nodded, "I see."

Terra sighed, dismissing his weapon before walking over and taking a seat next to his best friend, pulling the pouch of water off of his belt and taking a sip.

"So…why the sudden interest Ven?" the dark haired man asked curiously.

The younger boy stiffened at Terra's question, "Well…tomorrow is Christmas isn't it? I've never celebrated it before."

Terra's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Ven nodded, "Yeah…I wanted to know what the big deal is that's all," he said, resting his head on his knees.

Terra took another sip of his water, "You've been talking to Aqua haven't you?" he asked, his voice tone changing.

Ven lifted his head to gaze at his friend, "How did you know that?" he asked, surprised.

A chuckle escaped the older man's lips, his eyes suddenly full of emotion, "Christmas is Aqua's favorite time of the year," he stated, taking another sip of water.

"Oh…I see."

There was a strange silence in the air all of a sudden, it happened every time Aqua was brought up in a conversation. Ven wasn't stupid, he knew that Terra harbored an attraction to their blue haired teammate, he could tell just by the way his tone changed when he talked about her, or when she was around he would become more reserved.

'_He's liked her for a while but…so have I,'_ he thought, his cerulean eyes focusing on the blades of grass blowing in the wind.

It made things complicated…and it didn't help that the woman that they both cherished so deeply was completely oblivious to how either of them felt. That, or she just didn't pay attention. Ven sighed, it's not like she would choose him anyway…why go for an introverted boy when she could have someone like Terra who was courageous, brave, and someone that everyone looked up to.

'_I don't stand a chance…but I don't want to give up.'_

"Yeah, she didn't explain why, but I remember her saying that it was her favorite holiday," Terra said, breaking the younger boy from his thoughts.

Ven sighed, deciding it was time for change of subject, "So…what exactly happens during Christmas?"

Terra shrugged, "You spend the day together with the people you care about, exchange gifts and other things," he explained, "It's actually very nice."

A smile appeared on Ven's face, "Sounds fun," he looked over to his friend, "So what do you want for Christmas?"

Terra glanced over to Ven, a look of confusion on his face, "Well…" his eyes clouded over, a sign that said he was in deep thought, "I want to remain like this…with you and Aqua. I don't want to lose either of you…" he lowered his head, "I guess I just want us to stay together…that's what I want."

"Terra…" he began, shocked and touched by the words that had been spoken.

He was caught off-guard by an arm wrapping around his neck, "Don't go getting soft on me Ven," Terra said with a chuckle, "That's the last thing I want to happen," he finished, putting the younger boy into a headlock.

"Ok-ow…Terra fine! Just-ow…let go!!"

Terra released his hold on Ven, who had begun to rub the sore spot on around his neck.

"Jerk," Ven muttered, punching Terra lightly in the arm.

Christmas had suddenly begun to interest him more, so much that once he and Terra went their separate ways again, he was going to take a trip to Christmas Town. He wanted to see why this time of the year was so special.

A sigh escaped his lips as he looked to the sky, _'I wonder where Aqua is right now…what would she want?' _he thought as he reached into his pocket.

His hand landed on something round in the bottom of his item pouch. Confused he pulled it out, eyes widening slightly before allowing a smile to fall onto his lips. He'd forgot that he had this, it was a very important possession of his and he thought he had lost it a while ago.

'_Perfect.'_

"What's with you all of a sudden Ven?" Terra asked, taking notice of Ven's change in behavior.

Ven shook his head, stuffing the trinket back into his pocket, "It's nothing," he said, getting up, "Well I guess I better be off. We do have a mission to complete after all," he said as he began to walk away.

Terra looked unconvinced, but didn't voice his opinion, "Be careful," he replied, his voice serious.

Ven gave a wave, "I always am."

--

"So this is Christmas Town," Ven said to himself as he overlooked the small lit up town, his breath escaping his lips, "It's amazing."

All of the houses were decorated with lights of all different colors, along with the trees. Ven looked down at the pathway he was walking down, even the pathway was decorated with some type of ornament or another, and everything was covered in a blanket of snow. He watched a few elves walk passed him, each carrying a large amount of wrapped packages in their hands.

'_I wonder where they are going,'_ he thought to himself as he slowly followed behind them.

His eyes looked up in amazement as he watched them go into the largest house in the center of the town. Not even a few minutes after the elf looking creatures entered the building did a rather large red sleigh guided by what looked to be reindeer appeared on top of the roof, taking off into the sky.

"What in the…"

"That would be Santa Claus."

Ven turned around, immediately recognizing the voice, she was smiling brightly at him.

"Aqua?"

She chuckled, "Sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you Ven."

He shook his head and sighed, "No it's alright…I should have sensed you coming. It's just…" he looked around at the sights around him, "This place is amazing."

Aqua nodded in agreement, placing her hands behind her back, "Yeah I know," she replied, "I come here every chance I get," she said, a rare excitement in her voice, "Christmas is my favorite time of the year."

Ven nodded, smiling at how her eyes lit up when she spoke, "I can see why. I was curious because I had never experienced it before…now I see."

The blue haired woman's eyes widened, "You…you _never_ celebrated Christmas?" she asked, the same shock in her voice as Terra.

Ven nodded, lowering his head in embarrassment, "Yeah…"

Aqua blinked a few times before smiling, "Come with me…" she said, taking a hold of his hand.

Ven felt himself being pulled through the town, keeping his eyes on their entwined fingers. He was confused when her grip tightened around his fingers slightly, as if she were trembling. He looked back to the town, noticing that it was getting smaller.

"Where are we going?" he asked, looking back to her.

Aqua laughed, "It's a surprise…" she looked over her shoulder, her eyes looking at him with an emotion that he had seen in her eyes frequently when she looked his way, "But I know you will like it."

Ven smiled and nodded, "Alright then…I trust you Aqua," he said, his voice soft.

It didn't matter to him where they went, just as long as he got to spend this time with her. He still kept his attention to their joined hands, it felt so right to him for some reason.

"Well here we are!" she said, her fingers loosening on his bringing him to reality.

Ven looked up, noticing snowflakes had begun to fall around the entire area. He noticed Aqua looking over the edge down to the brightly lit town.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" she asked him, not taking her eyes from the scene.

"Yeah…it's beautiful," he replied in agreement, but he wasn't referring to the town.

Aqua herself was more breathtaking. Her azure hair seemed to shine in the pale moonlight, which also seemed to make her skin look like porcelain. She definitely stood out from the scene around her, he wondered how someone could be so perfect. He slowly reached down into his pocket, gripping onto the trinket at the bottom as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you know why this is my favorite time of the year Ven?" she asked suddenly, her voice suddenly shaking.

Ven blinked, remembering what Terra had said about Christmas, "Is it about gifts?" he asked, thinking that was the only logical answer.

Aqua chuckled and shook her head, finally turning to him, "No…" she said and begun to walk over to him.

He tensed when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him, resting her head into the crook of his neck.

"Aqua what are…" he couldn't finish his sentence, his heart began to pound hard against his chest. He had never been this close to her before.

Her hold on him tightened, "Shh…just let me hold you. Just for a moment," she replied, her warm breath tickling his neck.

Ven remained silent, not really sure of what to do, but finally relaxed into her hold, wrapping his own arms around her.

"I love this time of the year because…it was around this time that you came into my life," she whispered into his ear, "That's why."

Ven's eyes widened, still at a loss of words, "Aqua…"

She chuckled as she started to pull away, sighing, looking away from him, "I know that came out of nowhere but…it's how I feel you know?"

"Why?"

Why did she think that meeting him was so special? He didn't understand…she liked Christmas because they met around this time? Ven didn't want to get his hopes up…Aqua always had been one step out of his reach.

Aqua chuckled, "I think that answer is obvious," she replied, turning away from him, her voice saddening.

"A-Aqua…" he sighed.

She sounded upset…and he didn't know why. He swallowed the lump that had formed into his throat and pulled the trinket out of his pocket. He silently walked up to her and began to tie it around her neck.

"V-Ven…" He smiled, knowing that he took her off guard.

"Hold still," he replied, tying the string into a knot.

Aqua looked down, noticing a blue round shaped pendant hanging from her neck, she touched it gently, "What…what is this?"

Ven came into view, "It's your present," he stated.

She blinked, "Y-You…got me a present?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah…Terra told me that people exchange gifts with someone they care about," he replied, avoiding her gaze.

It was Aqua's turn to be at a loss of words, her eyes lighting up.

"That pendant…think of it as my heart," he began, knowing now was the perfect time to tell her, "It belongs to you now…just like my heart has always belonged to you Aqua."

A silent wind blew through the air, the snowflakes coming down harder on the pair.

'_There I said it…I just had to get it off my chest. Even if she doesn't feel the same…'_

He was broken from his thoughts as two arms encircled his waist. Her head resting in between his shoulder blades…it felt like tears were falling from her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, "Thank you so much Ven."

Ven attempted to look over his shoulder at her, "A-Are you crying?"

He felt her shake her head, "I'm…I'm happy that's all. Happy that you feel the same."

It was Ven's turn to smile, moving his hand up to hers. They stayed in that position for what seemed like forever.

"So…this is what Christmas is?" he asked after several long moments.

Aqua chuckled, "I believe so…"

Ven turned around, placing his hands on both of her shoulders, pulling her close, "I think…that it's my favorite time of the year as well."

**Well I hope that was alright. I wanted to add so much more, but I didn't know where to fit it. I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas. Oh and FaerieFighter009 I'll be making a Terra/Aqua one-shot for you soon ^_^**


End file.
